Shugo Nikki
by Meicki
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas, que pueden arreglarnos la vida, pero si estas nos ayudan en un juego de supervivencia. Nunca sabes lo que pasara... Parejas: AmuXIkuto, RimaXNagihiko, YayaXKairi, UtauXKukai y muchas mas ,Amuto al 100000% Dedicado a la sensual Nekichigo
1. Chapter 1

Holi Boli Camaron Con Coli

jeje

Yo aquí con una nueva idea

Si creo que ando de full ideas

jeje esta vez le toco a otro fic de Shugo Chara

Bien, estaba terminando de ver Mirai Nikki REdial y pensé...

Que hermoso seria si pusiéramos los mismos personajes aquí mismo

Entonces je je je, se me ocurrió cambiar un poco esto, pero no lo hice Crossover- o como se diga, no se porque bueno a comenzar con los personajes

Amu Hinamori será Yuki

Ikuto Tsukiyomi será Yuno

Utau Hoshina será Minene

Kukai Souma será Nishishima

Rima será Ai

Nagihiko será Maruco

Yaya sera Murumuru

Kairi sera Deus Ex Machina

Y los demás se me vendrían viniendo luego

Pero ando corta de tiempo

Q luego continuare pero bueno

Yane

Meicky se retira


	2. Primer Capitulo

Holiwis personas del planeta Tierra

Como andan mis loquillas

Bueno pues ya estoy satisfecha con mis review, pero les tengo una advertencia minna….

Onegai recomienden mi fic, soy un humilde enana que pide Favs y Reviews

Bueno como aparece en el comienzo este fic va dedicado a mi súper mega híper archí sensual, mejor amiga, psicópata por las fresas y liquida cocosa, mi Nekichigo o mi Adri Adri, ósea la q esta mas buena que el pan con chancho, o la más loca que me aguanta…..si bien algunas ni la conocen y ni saben de su existencia…PEROOO, próximamente para sus pervertidos ojos sacara un lemmon y yo se los avisare….

O me perdí hablando de esa loca, volviendo no voy a continuar el cap. a menos que llegue a los ocho reviews por cap...O hasta a veces mas, jejej

Bueno dejando esta opresión de lado las dejo de aburrir con mis Meickyadas y llegamos al Disclaimer

Shugo Chara no me pertenece es total autoridad de PEach-Pit

Amu Pov

1:01- Un colibrí paso encima del cable de los Fuyioka

1:03- Te vas a cruzar con el perro de la tienda de Don Pepe(N/A: Solo los peruanos entendemos no se molesten minna)

1:05- Llegas a casa, como siempre vacía

1:08- Te saluda tu gato Neo

1:12-Te echas en tu cama, sin ver la tarea

1:14- Miras la tarea

….

…..

Creo que no me he presentado aun...

Me llamo Amano Amu, tengo 14 años y estudio en la preparatoria Seika

Mi pelo es color rosado chicle, mi físico...pues…es un cuerpo de modelo oculto en una casaca gruesa y unos shorts..., mis ojos son ambares y mi tez es blanca.

Mis calificaciones son altas, excepto en educación físico, en eso soy muy mala

Socialmente, soy una nerd forever alone, mi madre es mi única amiga consejera

2:30-Terminas de bañarte

2:36- Deus me llama

Amu: Ohaio Deus

Deus: No me hables con tanta confianza, yo soy Deus Ex Machina

Amu: HAi HAi, Señor Deus Ex Machina(N/A: Así se escribía la huevadita)

Deus: Bueno lo que quería informarte Amano-san es sobre mi tiempo de vida

Amu: Si te vas a morir pronto ya lo sé, pero q viene esto al tema

Deus: Si quiera quieres escuchar estúpida humana,- Tose muy molesto- Bueno lo que pasa es que Mi tiempo de vida se acaba, y tu bien lo sabes

Amu: Si aja, aja

Deus: Pues tengo que buscar a alguien que ocupe mi puesto

Yaya (Muru-Muru): Si el pobre Kairi está muy mal

Deus: Soy Deus entiéndelo Yaya

Yaya: Pues entonces yo soy Murumuru

Deus:-Tose rendido- Bueno, continuo, estoy buscando a alguien q ocupe mi puesto como Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio, y para ello he creado u**n juego** para elegirlo

Amu: Que clase de juego es-pregunte, creo que ya me está interesando esto

Deus: Ya lo conocerás…-dijo mientras me despertaba de la dimensión del tiempo

..

…

Amu- Empiezo a jadear- Joder, porque siempre se corta en la parte más interesante, maldito Deus…Tsk- me levanto de mi cama y me vuelvo a bañar ya que estoy sudada….

…

Sorry minna está demasiado pero demasiado corto es que no puedo seguir escribiendo y les prometo mas de 5mil palabras el próximo cap., es una historia muy larga

Y gracias por sus reviews espero más

Yane el próximo cap. aparece el sensual Gasai Ikuto

Meicky se retira


End file.
